


The Barrowmen

by Alyss_Myrany



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Dopplegangers, I Have No Idea Where I'm Going With This But It'll Be Fantastic I Swear, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Myrany/pseuds/Alyss_Myrany
Summary: "- She died...- Yeah, The Doctor does sometimes.- Aren't you at the very least SLIGHTLY sad ?- Nah, I'll just wait for the next one."In which Jack Harkness meets and probably bangs Jack Harkness, while trying to come to terms with his newfound existence and a twink androgynous Doctor that does not want to help and has trouble with personal space.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness/ocs, The Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/OCs
Kudos: 3





	1. "What are you wearing?"

**Author's Note:**

> My autistic ass is trying to exude new feelings I have for Jack Harkness and feelings I've always had for John Barrowman : I'll try to make this an adventure and will update the summary but so far it's just a messy way to produce characters corresponding to my wishes, and first of, i'll present to you my Doctor.  
> He's a ginger.

It should have been a sad day, but it wasn't really. A shy sunrise woke London up, a few clouds pertaining from the rainy night, and a distinctive sound resounded in Marbeley Crescent as the Tardis appeared.  
She was no more, but the Doctor still was. They had regenerated over a long period of 24 hours, their androgynous body still asleep on the TARDIS floor, monitored by an anxious Jack Harkness. He'd never seen the process take this long, and wondered if the timing was ok, if The Doctor was ok, if the earth was ok, if he made the right choice by letting 'her' die, even knowing full well that it wasn't actual death. Rose Tyler would have hated him for leaving the Doc in the dire situation she'd put herself in, but Jack also knew neither of them would have stood a chance against this enemy had The Doctor not sacrificed herself.  
He was sorry for the pain she'd been through, but happy that all the people involved still breathed.

After landing the TARDIS, he walked back to the sleeping Timelord and kneeled next to them to check their pulses : that version of the Doctor was tiny, smaller than any before, especially still wearing the clothes from when She fell, and Jack had had no problems lifting them to bring them to the makeshift bed in which they still lied. Their closed eyes could have been any color, but their hair was a frantic orange, Jack couldn't help but think they looked like a Weasley.  
Most iterations of the Doctor had been wishing they'd be ginger, and this one definitely was : freckles all over their face, spiky short fiery hair, even their eyebrows were red. *He'll be happy upon awakening* Jack thought *Or She ?... Man I hope they can tell me!* He chuckled at his own idiocy, and stood back up to go outside and get some tea for the recovering Doctor.

Jack strolled out of the Blue Box, his usual leather jacket protecting him from the damp and still cold air, in search for the desired delicious darjeeling tea. He knew the exact brand, the perfect boil temperature, and was careful to port proximate to a shop that proposed it. The only mission left was to retrieve the rare ravishing beverage. Still, he could feel a nagging at the back of his head, as if some stupid simpleton was trying to stroll through his troubled train of thoughts.  
He shook his head, and went on his way, down Marbeley Crescent towards Annerly Road, where the aforementioned shop would be, and the empty street left an impression of peace upon him : surely, this would be a good day, new Doctor, nice weather, no alien vessel in the sky, just what they needed to get back on their feet.  
He found the shop quite quick, and caught a cunning wink from the cashier, to which he responded by a dashing smile only he had the secret of. He could have sworn the girl melted, and he definitely knew he could lose a few hours with her in the back store but he had no time to spare and, with a 'still-got-it' attitude, went back to the Tardis.

The Doctor, snoring, did not wake up when Jack entered, nor did they wake up when he left the first room to look for a kitchen in the ever changing gallifreyan ship, nor when the kettle whistled, nor when Jack came back with a fumant cup of tea. Only when the cup approached their face and the smell made their nostrils flare did they start to open an eye, raising slowly their eyelid over their slumber : 

"- Gfme s'm't...  
\- What ?  
\- Gimm' s'm teaaa... " Their hand moved lazily towards the Captain, and pointed a pathetically weak finger at the cup. "Gi-ve me so-me TEA..." Their hand fell back, and Jack smiled, reassured : The Doctor was still somewhat an irascible character.  
"- You could ask politely Doc'. He said in a playful tone as he put the cup handle in the Doctor's tiny hands.


	2. Chapter Two : "Is there something on my face ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a non-gendered, fully chirpy doctor wants to attend the 2040 Paris Pride Parade and in which a confused Jack Harkness tries to temper them.

A few hours and almost a pint of tea later, the Doctor was starting to show more colours, and Jack clear signs of boredom and melancholy : they had not spoken since the tea trade and Cap'Harkness was wondering if that iteration would be as fun that the last ones or if they would stay mute and silent for all eternity. He couldn't refrain a sigh and eye roll when the Doctor stood up and looked at him in what looked like disgust : 

"-What, is there something on my face ?  
-Yeah actually. Blood and..." They walked to him and stroked a finger on his cheek, licking them after the fact "Blood, tears, and what taste strangely like beer but doesn't quite make the cut. Did you cry for me, Cap ?"  
Their left eyebrow rose up in a manner that reminded Jack of the doctor that had such amazing hair, of their time with Rose, and as they looked into each others pupils, he could finally see how green this Doctor's eyes were. A true ginger, he thought. He smiled at the evocation and stood up as well, sweeping them from the floor in a friendly embrace and an almost brutal hug :

"-Yeah, I did ! You died, you idiot !  
\- You're hurting my hearts Jack, I can't brea-eathe !" And as Jack let go of them, they had a shinning drop at the corner of their eyes, and a smile that could rival with a crack in time, both of them did.  
\- Well, Captain, we averted another end of the world didn't we ? Should we celebrate ?!" They winked and Harkness suddenly had a billion dirty ideas as he uttered a confused "uh yeah?" : he was always hoping for a good night -or day- of sex but never had he thought the Doctor would offer. And while his brain made Machiavellian plans to strip and shag the Timelord, that one turned around swiftly, their too big clothes dancing around them and their arm raising through the air.

"- I wanna go to the 21st century ! Let's visit 2040 or something ! On earth, there is something called a Pride Parade, and I think we'd have so much fun !  
\- Oh, I... Yeah of course, let's... Let's go to 2040 yeah. 'he said, weirdly disappointed' As soon as you're fully back.  
\- I'm used to regeneration you know ?" They burped and a few lights escaped their mouths "I've had a little too much of that tea I believe... T'was so tentative, that tenacious torture of tasty treats..." The word lost itself on their lips and they looked around them, searching for the secret spy or sorcerer of sorts that strapped themselves to their spirit.  
"- Did you hear that ?  
\- Your obsession with tea? Yeah. Yeah, I heard.  
\- No no no, you dummy : The alliterations.  
\- I dunno, you always talk funny after regenerating ?  
\- I don't "talk funny" ever, my memories are scrambled when I just wake up from [i]dying[/i] and you should know about that, But this feels different..." They smelled the air while taking the quite torn up coat off their shoulders and throwing it on a nearby column. "There is something weird about that time..." They roamed for a minute around the place, sniffing the atmosphere and suddenly clapped their hands. "Well ! I need to shower, get dressed, and we'll go to check it all out !"

They disappeared in a corridor, leaving a stranded Jack wondering if they knew how much mixed signals he got from their short exchange. He shook his head once more and, with an amused mind, headed to one of the shower rooms as well.  
The TARDIS seemed to have the superpower of Perfect Shower Pressure, and when Jack stepped into the hot water, he felt instant relief of his muscles. The Doctor may have slept and got rested, but he didn't : he had been in battle for hours, days, weeks, and could scarcely remember the last good night of shut-eye he'd gotten. He leaned his back against the already hot glass door, drenched in delicate droplets of devilishly delicious dew, and dropped, down the drain, his doubts and difficulties of the finished days.  
That new doctor could be extremely fun, or extremely dangerous : they looked without fear, without limits... So many adventures to live, so much fun to have ! Immortality gets really boring somewhere after the fourth century. Or millionth partner. He shampooed his short hair with the shampoo the ship shoved in his shaker and shook his shorn shape as he washed.  
When he realised he'd been thinking in alliterations too, he sprung up his feet, showered at the speed of light and grabbed a towel he wreathed his waist in without wasting a while, and went on his way to The Doctor.

Clothes were hung in the corridor, probable courtesy of the TARDIS herself, so Jack grabbed the uniform but didn't stop to put it on, concerned that these alliterations thingies would be dangerous and even more concerned about what could happen to the newly regenerated Doctor Who if they tried to battle anything on their own so soon after getting a new body.  
Harkness was pratically running now, his heart racing and his head still filled with the horrible images of the last battle he'd waged. The one The last Doctor had to die in.


End file.
